


Make Her Feel Welcome, You Animals:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Happiness Finally Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Anniversary, Car Accidents, Chickens, Confessions, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e14 I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Pasta, Physical Therapy, Post-Episode: s10e14 I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Salad/Salads, Therapy, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny brings Leslie over to meet the ohana, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: A different take on 10x14, The start of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Danny Williams/Leslie Warren, Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover
Series: Happiness Finally Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623727
Kudos: 3





	Make Her Feel Welcome, You Animals:

*Summary: Danny brings Leslie over to meet the ohana, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: A different take on 10x14, The start of my series!!!!*

“Thank you for doing this, Steve, I didn’t feel like any place was good enough for her”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said to his best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were having coffee at Steve’s house, on his lanai.

“No problem, Danno, I am just glad that you are getting your chance again with this woman”. The _**Five-O Commander**_ said with a smile, as the former seal was planning the family dinner in his mind, & wanted to be perfect for his best friend. Steve was also that Danny, & his new girl survived, so they can all get together, & meet in the process.

Danny filled him in on all of the details, & what he knew of the last couple of months of being together. Plus, He can’t stop smiling, when he thinks of Leslie Warren, His current love. He was glad that they are taking it slow, & steady, They are having fun in the process too.

The Blond was also having some worries about the planned evening ahead. He just wants everyone to like each other, & get along. The Hunky Brunette must been reading his mind, Cause he said this to ease it.

“Don’t worry, Danno”, Steve said, as he assured the shorter man, “If anyone steps out of line, I will be kicking their asses, & giving them the worst assignment as a punishment”, The Loudmouth Detective lets out a sigh of a relief, & said to his best friend, explaining his behavior.

“I am sorry, Buddy, I just want everything to be perfect, & I am driving you nuts in the process”, He said, as he took a sip of his coffee. Steve nodded in understanding, & said, “I totally get it, Everything **_will be_** perfect, Trust me on that, Just enjoy the moment.” For once, Danny is gonna take Steve’s advice.


End file.
